Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selection and indication of patterns to be stitched of an electronic control sewing machine which forms stitched patterns in accordance with signals of an electronic memory.
Electronic control sewing machines select a plurality of patterns and store them, and automatically form them in succession. The stored patterns and their storing order could be confirmed only after they have been stitched. Therefore, especially if a lot of patterns were memorized, the confirmation would be difficult.